Onus region
The Onus Region is a collection of systems on the southern-most fringe of the Carthaxian sector, the planets themselves famed for both being rich in natural resources, yet utterly unforgiving to the colonists that make landfall there. The planets where mankind has been stubborn enough to eke out a living, however, quickly make a name for themselves as being the 'cornerstone' worlds in their systems. Consequently they find themselves frequented by trade fleets looking to exploit the natural resources mined by the colonists, such as the hyper-dense Sorrentan black ice or the rare magnetic wood from Stain, in exchange for basic goods like food and water. So long as labour in Onus remains cheap and the goods keep flowing, trade will continue to flourish, and the creatures that lurk in the shadows will always be waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The Onus Region borders the following; * Prastian Straits to the rimward edge * Lesser Pillarus Core to the spinward edge * Hydronus Landing to the coreward edge * The Nomad Stars to the trailing edge Notable Systems Asus * Asus Alpha * Asus Prime Dust * Mannheim * Hydronus * Tanta * Koraura * Daphnia * Giddigan's Last El Alamainn * El Alamainn I * El Alamainn II * El Alamainn III * El Alamainn IV * El Alamainn V Gehanna * Gehanna (planet) Glailwroth * Glailwroth I * Doritas * Glailwroth II Haimm * Jardin * Caundel * Viquet * Catel Hubris * Ei Armoa * Allinois * Yona * Isenan Minerva * Hebe * Minos * Perseus * Hephaestus * Metis * Mother Minerva Simela * Stain * Tribute * Venal Sorrento * Lagan * Halt * Brimstone * Frore * Forlorn Hope * Creve-coeur * Kreato Tangenia * Etnia * Carragth * Blightsky * Iota * Syracuse * Ghost's Forge Ulsvar * Ulsvar I * Ulsvar II * Ulsvar III * Ulsvar IV Faith and Saints in the Onus Region Like everywhere in the galaxy, the Onus Region has its fair share of saints, sinners, cults, beliefs and other articles of faith. By no means complete, the list below details some of the most popular faiths and saints in this sub-sector. Saints * Saint-Admiral Valens Insognia Troubadous - Tyrannical bloodthirsty crusader turned man-of-the-people - the uniter of the Onus Region. He plunged into the region of space now known as the Nomad Stars with the same purpose, but never reappeared. * Saint Eos - Patron saint of Kreato, the light of the morning and the bringer of bounty * Philistina, the Aching Saints - Miraculous war heroes or warp-spawned evil hidden behind a veil of light? * Saint Agrippa - Patron saint of vigilance, intolerance and the protector of Hive Secundus on Frore. Famously cut out an eye from herself and each of her followers to fool a mutant horde into underestimating her numbers. Her deeds are recorded at the Thousand-Eye Saints' Church. * Saint Celestine - Patron Saint of traders, merchants, safe passage and calm tides. Faith and cults * Troubadous' Hand - Ostentatious knights-errant obsessed with visiting the worlds conquered by St. Troubadous and butchering the same manner of foes he once fought * Grey Ronin - Warrior priests and missionaries who believe the Emperor-ordained status quo must be maintained, through bloodshed if necessary * Sepulchrites - Collectors and keepers of artifacts of religious significance who often act outside the law to acquire what they believe is rightfully theirs. The Onus Region in Dark Heresy Although this section is primarily a repository for Dark Heresy-specific homebrew rules, there is nothing preventing you from taking or adapting the ideas here for use in Inquisitor. God-Emperor willing, there may be official conversions produced one day, but that day is not today. You can download the full 21-page PDF of all the Background Packages and Homeworlds here: * Onus Region Background Packages and Homeworlds (8 mb) For web-friendly versions, you can view the individual sections below. Regional weapons and wargear A selection of weapons, armour and equipment produced or exclusively found in the Onus Region. Background packages Background packages covering some of the cults, research programs, societies, guilds and shady organisations that player characters can choose to have as part of their past. Homeworlds A selection of worlds from the sub-sector to be used as unique variants of characters' homeworlds. Note they may not always match up to the world's official designation - you could create a Hive Worlder from Syracuse and use the basic Hive World template, for example. History and timeline The Onus Region has a rich history of bloody crusades, ancient evils and pioneering frontiersmen on the edge of civilisation. You can find it all on the Onus Region history and timeline page. Alternatively, you can find a history of the entire Carthax sector here.